


87,568 Hours

by wubukyu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubukyu/pseuds/wubukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How WonKyu celebrates their 5,259,488th minute</p>
            </blockquote>





	87,568 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> a fic related to my other one-shot titled, 'Billet Doux' just a couple of years later.  
> but in this fic, it does not really mention about Christmas time. It's okay since, I also wanted it to be dateless. XD

 

**5,259,488 Minutes**

 

This is what Siwon don’t like when he’s on leave and Kyuhyun’s at work. He arrived at their shared apartment around after lunch, and in the earlier part of that day he finished meeting up with his parents, and his sister for breakfast (he got picked up, together with his bike), and after that he just cycled his way back. Of course never forgetting that GPS cycle unit Kyuhyun bought for him because he got lost once. It was a long afternoon of waiting for Kyuhyun to arrive (a schedule overseas), but he will be making it today. For strict compliance that the two of them will be free this evening and the whole of tomorrow, because there’s something special this year.

 

…

 

He heard 4 consecutive beeps, an unlocking sound, and a door opening.

Siwon grinned goofily. _Just in time_.

As Kyuhyun walked in the kitchen, “I’m not late.” He said stonily taking in the image of Siwon wearing that ridiculous apron with a superman print costume. He remembered Siwon wearing it once _naked._

“I’m not saying anything.” Siwon shrugged.

“Well, I’m not late. I’m twenty minutes early.”

Siwon laughed. “Just go take your shower. In less than twenty minutes.”

Dinner will be ready at exactly 11 PM.

 

…

 

_after dinner._

 

“I know we discussed not giving each other anything, but I couldn’t help it.”

Kyuhyun let out a chuckle, and laughed. “Same here.”

“You’re also giving me something?” Siwon asked excitedly.

“I can hear the anticipation.” Kyuhyun said dryly.

But Siwon ignored that. “You know, I would love to have bought you another ring. But I figured that you will say that the previous one that I gave you will lose its purpose…” Siwon’s voice trailed off as he heard Kyuhyun snort.

“You couldn’t be more right.” Kyuhyun answered, he wouldn’t need another ring that signifies that he and Siwon both belong with each other.

“So here…” Siwon said handing Kyuhyun a small box.

“It’s very normal, and wouldn’t arouse any suspicions at all…” Siwon blabbered as he watched nervously as Kyuhyun tore his gift’s wrapping. He hopes that Kyuhyun would like it. Eyeing him eagerly, a grin broke on his face as he heard Kyuhyun’s surprised, “Oh…” as he caressed the surface of it.

Kyuhyun looked at him accusingly. “You planned this.”

“How could I not?” Siwon defensively answered back as he watched Kyuhyun inspect his gift more carefully.

“You remember your letter to me? The one that made me cry?” Siwon suddenly asked and Kyuhyun nodded. The letter from years ago, but Kyuhyun remembers it well – Siwon had it framed and hanged in their bedroom wall. Siwon took the gift from Kyuhyun’s hand, carefully unclasping it and putting it on to Kyuhyun’s neck. A necklace with a cross décor pendant with paved diamonds on it.

“I will always remember that particular word you wrote there… ‘Faith’. That it’s one more thing you’re good at. Having faith in us.”

“This is too expensive.” Kyuhyun whispered and Siwon just had to roll his eyes.

“I’m glad all these years - even though it will be a long time before a relationship like ours will be accepted in our religion- we have kept Him in our hearts and that we’re still here going strong. And you know that if it’s possible, I will marry you to every church, any where, and any day if possible…”

_Dammit, I will really cry._ Kyuhyun thought starting to panic.

“Kiss me.” He commanded.

Siwon stopped his speech and leaned to kiss Kyuhyun’s lips and enveloping him in an embrace.

As they parted, “I thought this is going to be just an ordinary day.” Kyuhyun complained. He wanted it to be ordinary, to be normal.

“Here.” Kyuhyun said as he shoved his gift to Siwon’s hand.

“Dear, we are anything but ordinary.” Siwon laughed as he started tearing the wrapping off, it’s a slightly larger box than his gift. Siwon snickered. So they both thought of the same theme for this day. It’s a timepiece, looks simple but very luxurious– made of solid stainless steel bracelet and black index dial with embedded diamonds.

Diamonds. A mark of a milestone, and certainly not the last.

 

Siwon hopes.

“It’s not much..” Kyuhyun started but was cut by a kiss stealing Kyuhyun’s breath away.

“I love it.” Siwon breathed. “And I love you. Now and forever.”

“I love you, too.”

“You know…” Siwon murmured. “I assembled a photo album with our pictures highlighting our ten years…”

Kyuhyun cried.

 

…

 

Something flashed in Siwon’s mind, as he is about to go to sleep, he is completely exhausted with Kyuhyun today <insert naughty thoughts here>.

 

Something he thought of from years ago, before he and Kyuhyun started going out…

****

**_Why live on the edge if you can jump off?_ **

 

And how glad he is that he did.

 

**END.**


End file.
